Sunset Imprint
by writingfreak777
Summary: When Scarlet moves to Forks, she doesn't expect an unordinary past to come sneaking up on her. How does she know the Cullen Clan? How is she related to the wolves? Has Jacob finally found his imprint? More importantly, has Scar finally found where she belongs or will her past ruin it for her? Again.


**A/N: HEY! This is my second story, but I'm not finished with the first. I just needed something new to write about... Sometimes my updating schedule is odd cause I tend to be busy, but for now just enjoy! I'll make many references to the Outsiders so a DISCLAIMER: anything I take from there goes to S.E. Hinton. Anything from Twilight books is Stephanie Meyer's. Happy readings:)**

New in Town

My first thought was, I don't like this place. It was cold, dreary, and rainy. I missed my home in California, where it was always sunny, and I could hear the waves of the ocean crash together almost as if in a battle. Mother had gotten a new proposal from work. She was a lawyer and since the town, Forks, was having so many incidents lately, they moved her here. It was close to the company's headquarters to, and she was always gone working. With her always there, it left me with my brothers. They're identical twins even though they don't look exactly alike. Joseph had a rounder face and stockier build while Benjamin had more of an angular or oval face with a leaner build. They were my boys, and we were always together. Memories of my family always flooded my mind. My brother's piercing green eyes and light brown hair, or my father's laugh. He died in a fire many years ago, when I was seven. It's almost been ten years, yet it felt as if time had not yet moved on. I thought my life was crazy as it was, but moving to Forks, was just my beginning.

"Scarlet! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" My mom yelled through my bedroom door. I groaned. That was the last thing I wanted to do today. I rolled out of bed and looked at my available clothing. I wasn't much of a, how to say, girly girl. Don't get me wrong, I did my makeup, talked about boys, and liked to look good, but I also had an adventurous side. It was probably from the fact of having two brothers. I grabbed a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, an aqua and black tank, and a black leather jacket. Once my makeup was done, I was dressed, and I had curled my long blond hair, I ran downstairs. As soon as I reached the last step, the aroma of eggs and bacon filled my senses. I sat down on the bar stool in-between my boys, munching on a piece of bacon.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." They replied simultaneously. Ben looked at me.

"You look nice. Meet a hot guy already?"

"Oh my gosh! We totally need to talk about him!" Joe said, clapping his hands, speaking in a horrible girly imitation. Our mom walked down wearing a gray knit, knee length dress and dark high heels. She grabbed her briefcase and put her hair into a tight bun.

"You look super professional mom." I said. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I liked it when she did because she never did anymore since the death of dad.

"Thank you sweetie. I have to run, but have fun at school!" She exclaimed, running out the door.

"Does she know what school is even like?" Joe asked turning to us. I shrugged.

"She's old. Back then school was awesome." Ben stated.

"How was it awesome?"

"They had chalkboards. I like chalk. Put the two together and bam! School is amazing." I chuckled.

"You are such an odd child, Benjamin Sparks. Let's just go you guys. I don't want to be late." I laced up my combat boots and headed out to my cherry red mustang.

"Shotgun!" Ben cried.

"Dang it!" Joe yelled.

"Just get in, you idiots!" I turned on the stereo, causing the song Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes to blast through the car's speakers and we started our journey to school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, people stared. Probably cause this place barley ever gets new people. I parked and turned to my boys.

"Ok. So, you guys know the rules, and…" They yelled bye, and slipped out of the car. Fast. They may be only a year younger, but they were still my brothers and it felt as though they were growing up to fast. I got out and looked around. A teenage, Chinese guy came up to me with three other people.

"Hi. I'm Eric. That's Mike, Jessica, and Angelina." He said.

"Hey, I'm Scarlet, but you guys can call me Scar."

"Cool. Anyways, I'm the eyes and ears to this place and I am going to let you in on everything you need to know."

"Great!" We started walking to the doors and I stopped. I saw a flawless brunette and a handsome bronze haired guy talking by an orange pick up truck when a tan teenager came up to them. He had a brilliant white smile, short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he was pretty buff. "Who's that?"

"That's Bella Swan. She was new here a while ago. We're all seniors and so is her boyfriend. Edward Cullen." Jessica said. Edward Cullen…I knew that name. I just couldn't remember from where.

"Who's the tan one?"

"Jacob Black, one of Bella's closet friends. He goes to school on the reservation and he's a year younger than us."

"Oh. I'm a junior to. My brothers are both sophomores."

"That's cool. Crap! That was the bell! Come on!" With that, my day of curiosities had started.

Lunch…my official worst nightmare at this school. It consisted of a pack of wild zoo animals, with kids zooming around the place and the loud chatter. I sat with Eric and the 'gang', but most of the time I kept my eyes on Bella and Edward. Something about them, it just didn't sit right with me. I knew him from somewhere yet I just didn't know from where. Perhaps he went to my old school? He just looks so familiar, and don't even get me started on that Bella chic. I mean I'm sure she's nice and all, but I just do not like her one bit. She seems so awkward and obsessive with the way she stares at her guy. Edward must've sensed me looking and sent a glance my way. All of a sudden his eyes got wide, and his features became puzzled. One of his sisters, the elfish one (I think her name's Alice), dropped all of her books that she was holding, causing the Cullen clan to grasp her and murmur her name in curiosity. They all stared at me. Weird and creepy is not my type.

"Hey Scar! Do you want to hang out tonight?" Jessica asked me with Angela nodding in agreement. I sighed.

"I can't tonight! I have to meet some people my mom's friends with. How about Friday night we go see a movie?" I proposed. It was only Wednesday, that's enough notice for ma.

"Perfect! Ah, there's the bell! Lets go Mike." Then everyone got up and left. I grabbed my bag and started my way to Biology.

The rest of the day went unharmed until I was walking down the halls towards the exit so I could escape this jungle. While I was walking, Edward cornered me, Bella not so far behind.

"I know that you know me." He whispered. I smirked.

"Yes, but I don't know from where exactly. Do you?"

"Stop playing games! This is serious. People could get hurt do you understand Kat?" He hushed loudly, slamming the locker behind me.

"Who's Kat? My name's Scarlet." I said, my smirk now gone.

"She's telling the truth Edward." Alice said across the hall. My face contorted with arrogance, I pushed him away.

"Next time, get your facts straight, pretty boy."

I hopped in my mustang, fuming. Who did that boy think he was just waltzing around accusing me of things? Well, he just made my bad list and so did Bella cause I don't like either now. Ben and Joe ran to the car and slipped in.

"You look upset."

"No Joe, I'm ecstatic!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Ok, we get it. You spent today being your gorgeous arrogant, cocky, smart self and someone rubbed you the wrong way. Now DRIVE!" Ben screamed at me. I veered out of the crowded parking lot, creating some traffic, and started down the road. That's when I took the chance to take in their appearances. Tousled hair, frazzled green eyes, rumpled clothes, Ben's black eye, and Joe's split lip and cheek.

"Do not tell me you two already got into a fight. Ma is gonna flip!"

"Hey, we didn't start it! I swear!"

"Oh really? Then how'd it start?"

"Some guy decided it would be fun to see how the new guys would react to his switchblade. Let me tell ya, it didn't go over well." Ben stated.

"But don't worry, Scar. They got the worse of it, and they can't tell on us either. We told them that if they come at us again, we're gonna call up the 'gang' from Cali and beat their,.."

"No swearing in my car, Joseph."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You just love rumbles though, don't ya? By the way, you will not call up the gang from home. No way is that happening. Got it?"  
"Yes Ma'am." They replied in unison as they got out of the car. I got out and went to my bedroom. Time to figure out what I want to wear to Sam and Emily's house. I wonder who'll be there? Cute boys? I sure hope so! I wanted to get there fast though. Something about the reservation excited me. I felt like tonight, was going to change everything. Everything.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you kind of hanging there, but since it's a weekend, I should be able to get a new chapter up in a couple days or sooner! REVIEW PLEASE! Ideas are welcomed! I love hearing your feedback! BTW, Jacob will come in the next chapter or so...:) thanks for your time!**


End file.
